


Sometimes ice cream is just ice cream

by SarahJeanne



Category: American Idiot - Green Day/Armstrong
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an adjustment, now that Will and Tunny are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes ice cream is just ice cream

When Johnny walks into Will and Tunny's apartment, they're sitting on the couch, passing a container of rapidly melting ice cream back and forth. There's only one spoon in sight.

Johnny drops into the chair across from them. "I didn't realize it was girls' night. I would have brought my nail polish if you'd told me."

Tunny rolls his eyes.

"There's another spoon in the dish drainer," Will says. His tongue darts out the corner of his mouth and tries to lick the ice cream there, but only succeeds in smearing it around his mouth.

"Nah, I'm good," Johnny says. He turns his attention to the car commercial on the TV.

"Dude," Tunny says. "You've got something on your face right there." Johnny watches out of the corner of his eye as Tunny flattens his hand against Will's face and shoves him to the other side of the couch.

"Asshole," Will says with a smile on his face.

Johnny stands and takes a step toward the door.

"Hey." He stops at Will's voice. "Are you leaving?"

Will does a good job of concealing the hurt in his voice, but there's a hint of it there. It's still a sore subject.

"I don't want to intrude."

Tunny's got him in a headlock before he knows what's happening. Johnny fights back, sputtering incoherently, but Tunny wrestles him back into the chair and sits on him. "Could you stop being such a fucking idiot?" Tunny says. "You are not intruding. The only time you will be intruding is if someone has his dick out, but I don't see any dick right now."

"For the love of God, please stop talking about dick," Johnny says, voice slightly muffled from the way Tunny's shoulder is pressed up against his face.

Will's been laughing hysterically, but he stops abruptly. "Is that it? Your problem is 'cause we both have dicks?" he asks defensively.

"No." Johnny drops his head back to rest against the chair back and he goes limp under Tunny. "Christ, _no_. It's just weird. Girlfriends, or that time we caught Tunny with Eric Conners, is one thing, but this is _you guys_.

"No kidding, dipshit." Tunny jams his elbow into Johnny's side. "It's _us_. So use your fucking brain and realize that we want you here. Okay?"

"Okay," Johnny admits.

"Good." Tunny lets up a little, like he's getting ready to stand up, but Johnny takes advantage of the opening before Tunny can get his feet under him. Johnny catches Will's eye as he dumps Tunny on the floor. He smiles when Will starts laughing again.

"Did you just throw a disabled veteran on to the floor?" Tunny asks with mock outrage.

"I did," Johnny says, settling back into the chair. "And now, I want him to get me a drink."

Tunny pulls himself up. "Only because my mother would kill me if she ever heard I didn't get my guest a refreshment," he mutters.

"I really don't have a problem with the whole, you know, gay thing," Johnny says to the floor when Tunny's in the kitchen.

"Yeah, you do," Will says.

Johnny cringes.

"But you're working on it," Will continues. "And someday you won't. Just don't let it get in the way before you get there, that's what matters."

Johnny raises his head to look at him. He nods.

Tunny walks back in the room with three cans of Coke. He hands one to Will and tosses the other across the room to Johnny. Johnny glares at him as he catches it.

Tunny grins at him cheekily as he sits back down next to Will. "You shouldn't open that right away, it might be a little shook up."

"Asshole," Johnny says.

"You're the asshole," Tunny shoots back.

Johnny smiles.


End file.
